A Light in the Shadows
by Yuuka Sora
Summary: HP/EC petunia and dudley died in an acciedent and so dumbledore has harry go live with remus and sirius to be closer to his last relative and keep the blood wards up and running Read and Review flames will be used to cook murshmellow XD enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: this is a challenge from AbNaGbeyl so give them all the credit expect some of the other stuff that I am adding :D. I own almost nothing. I do own some stuff but I am making no money unfortunately. I'm sorry about my grammar and spelling and I don't explain things very well so if you have a question just review it to me and I will answer it. :D to the story :D**

Preface

"Jayson Evan Whitlock come back here right now!!!!!!!" screamed a distressed Mrs. Whitlock. "You can't leave now!! What about your brother?! Do you know what this is going to do to him when he comes back!!!!!"

"That's why I need to leave now while he is gone." Jayson replied looking back at his mother. "Do you know what my leaving now at a time like this would do to him? He would hate me for the rest of his existence. I can't have him hating me mom that's why I'm leaving now while he is gone and never coming back."

"What did you see?" asked Mrs. Whitlock, "What's going to happen to my baby?"

Jayson expression went blank. He said blankly, "All you need to know Mother is that he is never going to come back, and he is going to make some mistakes but eventually he will get his beautiful soul back. But in order for him to get his soul back I have to go back to England."

Mrs. Whitlock gasped, "Please my son tell what fate my child is going to have?"

Jayson turned fully to look his mother squarely in the face and said, "Jasper shall murder many, and become lost, but he shall gain some of his light in the form of a girl with the power of sight. While he is in shadows my grandchild shall find him and give him the rest of his light." With that Jayson was gone.

Jayson changed his name to Jayson Evans and lived in England. He married and had 5 children who all had children. One of his children married a Squib from a Japanese magical family and had 1 son who also married and had Lily and Petunia Evans and we all know what happened after that. Lily married pureblood wizard James Potter and had a son Harry James Potter. Harry turned out to have magical creature blood from both the Potters and the Evans. The Potter magical creature blood was dragon (don't even ask how that happened) and from the Evans fox demon blood. So in order to protect Harry they didn't tell anyone else the only ones who knew where the ones that were there the night of his birth: Sirius, Remus, James and Lily. They didn't want to risk it getting out that Harry was a dragon/ demon and lots of people trying to kidnap him and sell him as a slave. So for the next 16 years Harry would never know about his true heritage.

Chapter One Arrived

"My Boy, I'm sorry about your aunt and cousin's death. I can't imagine the thought of losing my only blood relatives in a tragic accident." Dumbledore said. Harry rolled his eyes not feeling the least bit sad about losing two of his abusers, a fact that Dumbledore knew very well.

"What are you going to do with me?" asked Harry knowing that Dumbledore would find some way to get him into another set of blood wards. He had a weird fascination for them.

Dumbledore twinkled and replied, "I found another of your relatives from your mother's side in America. I modified the wards so that you only have to be in the same town or city, but that made the wards weaker."

Harry sighed. He had been hoping that he would finally be able to live with Sirius since Voldemort had been killed from Harry's love for Sirius when he posed him, but of course the Death Eater just wouldn't let up. Though Sirius name had been cleared when Voldemort finally died and every person with a dark mart on their person fell down in agony, so many were capture at the Ministry of Magic though more were other places so they still remain at large. Remus and Sirius were finally able to be together when that happen and Harry wanted to be with the happy couple because even though they had just gotten back together they still wanted Harry to be there with them and that showed to Harry that they really care. He also wanted to be with them so that, hopefully, he can be cleanse of all the terrible memories at the Dursleys's . "Am I going to America? Who will I be living with?"asked Harry thinking he might as well get it over and done with.

"Yes you are going to America." was the reply. Harry was completely shocked he was going to be allowed out of Dumbledore's sight. It was too good to be true. "I have noticed how much you need to get away from all these bad happenings here, you still need the blood wards, but seeing as your aunt and cousin died in that car accident. The best place to send you to be protected is you other unknown relative in America. You will only have to see him once a week in order for the blood wards to stay active, but if you want to strengthen the wards you will need to interact will this person. The only thing I know about them is their name and that they go to Forks High School and of course that they live in Forks, Washington."

Harry sat there eyes wide staring at the headmaster. "So I'm going to have to see this unknown person at least once a week? How the bloody hell will I mange that?"

"You, my boy, are going to go to Forks High School and during the summer you shall be catching up to your age group in muggle schooling." Dumbledore explained. " You will take a potion that will help you but it can only do so much to its imperative that you read all the books that you need to in order to be a junior in high school. You will also be living with Remus and Sirius. They have already gone ahead and set everything up. " Dumbledore smiled and used that darn twinkled in his eye.

Harry smiled and said, "Thank you sir. When shall I be leaving?"

"Right now." And with that Dumbledore throw an object that harry caught only because of his years as a Seeker and natural talent. The tug behind his navel told him that the object was portkey. Harry closed his eyes and repeated t himself, 'It's not Voldemort, when I open my eyes Sirius and Remus will be there waiting for me.' When he opened his eyes he was in a front room laying on his back looking at the plain white ceiling.

"YAY! HARRY'S FINALLY HERE!" shouted Sirius picking said person up and spinning around. Both were wearing huge grins.

"Put harry down Sirius. He needs to get familiar with the house and then we need to get Charlie to not come over." Remus said as Sirius and Harry stopped spinning though Sirius hadn't put the petit boy down.

"Who is Charlie?" asked Harry, his green eyes bright with happiness and his shoulder length jet black hair messy and outta place from all the spinning.

Remus smiled at him and answered, "He is the Chief of Police here in Forks. And he used to be in a magical family before they found out he is a Squib, so Sirius and I decided to tell him who we are and inform him about the threat Voldemort possess to this town if he finds out Harry is here."

"Oh," Harry replied, his eyes dimmed.

"Oh no you don't!" Sirius exclaimed. Harry looked up at him confused, "Don't you go feeling bad about what that mad thingy might do!" Harry smiled a tight smile and nodded detangling himself from Sirius's strong grip, a feat in and of itself.

"What do you want to do first?" asked Remus giving Harry a big bear (or should I say wolf?) hug trying to get him out of his foul mood. "We can stay home and relax while watching TV and eating or we can go out and eat at The Lodge."

Harry smiled up at Remus returning the hug. "Let's stay here and watch that muggle show you guys were telling me about? The one called, I believe Bones?"

Remus and Sirius smiled and replied, "Of course! And we shall eat Chinese food!" Sirius added with a laugh.

While Remus was making the food and Sirius was talking to Charlie Swan, Harry noticed the crumpled up note that had served as a portkey. He opened it and read, "_his name is Jasper Whitlock new last name Hale. Get to know him and the wards around the town will become stronger. A.P.W.D._

Harry sighed and thought, 'He just had to play on my hero complex.' Harry, of course, was going to get to know a relative on his mum's side that wasn't a complete bisg, anyways. That night Remus, Sirius, and Harry stayed up late and watched Bones while eating a lot of Chinese food.

Late into the night Harry fell asleep on Sirius's shoulder and when Remus and Sirius noticed they smiled softly and sweetly down at Harry's angelic face that had no worries in sleep. Remus went to Harry's room and grabbed a pillow and blanket from the bad. When he was back downstairs Sirius had turned off the TV and was looking at Harry as though enraptured at the beauty there on his shoulder. Working together Sirius and Remus got Harry to lay down on the couch with a pillow under his head and a comforter over his body. Sirius and Remus looked down at Harry and eventually went up to their own room and went to sleep in their soul mates arms.

**Tell me what ya think. I know it's not a lot but should I continue or not. Insight on my writing would be a great help. Thanks Review and you'll get a great big cyber cookie and hug :D :D :D :D :D and I'm sorry that I haven't updated my other story I WILL get to that story, I have some of it written down I just haven't had a lot of time lately and I sort of forgot where I wanted to go with it, but I think I have an idea where I want to go with it so it will get updated and soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N IM EXTREMELY SORRY! My laptop was taken in to get fixed and they took their sweet time doing it and I just got it back a couple days ago I have tried to write a long chapter to make up for it but I'm so sorry I should of finish then took my laptop in. then just when I finished most of the chapter my laptop wont turn on all the way so now I'm using the desktop but I had to start to chapter over again. I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry that it has taken me this long to update. And I'm glad that people care enough to ask me if and when I'm going to update again thanks for reading and I hope that you like this chapter I tried to make it long to make up for taking forever I hope I meets your expectations. And I've learned my lesson back ups. Lots and lots of back ups. XD **

**last chapter some people pointed out to me that I said that voldemort is dead then I say that he is a threat. What I meant to say is the death eaters are the threat to Harry. So about that and someone asked when Harry will find out about his heritage well he will find out sometime but if I tell you when it will ruin the surprise. XD **

_Previously_

" _Late into the night Harry fell asleep on Sirius's shoulder and when Remus and Sirius noticed they smiled softly and sweetly down at Harry's angelic face that had no worries in sleep. Remus went to Harry's room and grabbed a pillow and blanket from the bed. When he was back downstairs Sirius had turned off the TV and was looking at Harry as though enraptured at the beauty there on his shoulder. Working together Sirius and Remus got Harry to lay down on the couch with a pillow under his head and a comforter over his body. Sirius and Remus looked down at Harry and eventually went up to their own room and went to sleep in their soul mates arms."_

Chapter 2

The rest of the time was basically the same thing although during the day Harry was catching up on his muggle schooling and the different American government he would have to take classes on.

Finally July 30th came and Harry was so excited about his birthday the next day. Remus still made him do all his homework but Sirius got him out of it early and they watched Stargate and ate junk food until around 11:50 when Harry told his godfather about how he would always count down until midnight so that's what they did they paused the episode and they got comfortable on the couch. 30 seconds before midnight Harry started to feel warm and uncomfortable, like his skin wasn't right for him. Suddenly his eyes burned, his head ached, his back was stabbed, and finally his whole body exploded.

Remus rushed in at Harry's scream and Sirius shout and stared at Harry's back it was bubbling under the shirt. At Harry's second scream he shouted at Sirius, "Get Harry out of his shirt! Lay him on his side and I'll look for the pain potions for when he wakes." Sirius nodded and did as directed. He got Harry to lie on his side and took off his glasses, he also got Harry's clothes off with a simple spell. When Remus came back with the potions for Harry and a calming draught for Sirius, he gave Sirius the calming draught and put the rest on the coffee table.

That night they stayed by Harry but everything they tried only made it worst until the sun came up and hit Harry's face. After the light touched him he stopped screaming and trashing about. The minute he did Remus gave him a potion for his throat and another potion so that he would sleep.

At about noon when Sirius went to close the curtains in the front room since Harry would wake up soon Remus stopped him saying, "I think that whatever magical creature Harry is needs the sun or at least some natural light." Sirius nodded and stopped but he did check the wards to make sure that the muggles wouldn't notice anything strange knowing that they hadn't heard or seen anything last night. Remus gave Harry another potion for his throat since all the screaming Harry had done he knew, from experience, one potion wouldn't be enough. Eventually Harry woke up and looked around looking for Sirius and Remus wondering why he was on the couch and naked under a blanket.

"What's going on?" Harry asked looking around. Blushing Harry brought the blanket back up to cover his chest again since the curtains were open but the light felt so good so Harry dropped it and the blanket pooled around his waist. Harry didn't notice his new tattoo since right now he was soaking up the sun. What he did notice though was his wings, they too wanted sun so they had unfurled when the light hit them for the first time. While the light was on him he felt the life start to return to him making him sort of whole again.

Remus and Sirius came in then and saw Harry eyes closed, wings unfurled, and tattoo and wings glowing almost like they were soaking up the raw power of the sun. The tattoo on Harry's chest was that of a dragon in flight, breathing glowing fire up Harry's throat the glowing tail of the dragon started to wrap around his body going to the left only to stop at his side and pick up again on his right side lower than the left the end of the tail was covered by the blanket around Harry's waist. The molted gold, silver, black, and green colored wings contrasted well with the glowing white dragon and the blue fire around Harry's throat licking his cheeks and chin.

Suddenly Harry turned towards them surprised. His wings furled into him making another tattoo the only they saw was the part on the top of his shoulders. It was a swirling mass of feathers and colors. When Harry brought his arm up to run his fingers through his hair Remus and Sirius's attention was brought to the two fox ears on Harry's head where his human ears were.

"What's going on?" repeated Harry in a soft voice, feeling the fuzzy ears on his head. "What happened to me?"

Sirius walked up to Harry and wrapped his arms around the young male pulling Harry to him and whispered, "You just got your inhertintance from James and I would suppose Lily."

Remus smiled softly at the sight and he too wrapped his arms around the glowing young man. "I know that this is something new but I have something I need to give you from your parents probably explaining this. It's at Gringotts. Are you alright to go today?" Remus questioned Harry, his arm wrapped around both his cub and his mate.

Harry nodded and released himself from them. "What's different?" Harry had to ask unable to look at his own body until he knew at least some of the changes.

Sirius was the one who answered "You now have a white dragon on your chest and fire down your arms and on your neck up to your throat, you also have wings that can become a tattoo when you want them to disappear the tattoo is a swirl of the colors gold, silver, black and green also there are feathers in the swirls the same colors has the swirls. Your eyes are the same though there are flecks of gold and black in them. Your hair though had grown and has silver and green streaks in it. Also it looks like your ears of have changed into black fox ears with a gold tip." Sirius grinned, "All in all I think you look fantastic!" Remus sighed at his mate but nodded to Harry saying that he too thought the changes suited Harry.

"Oh and Harry?" Remus said when Harry made to leave, "It looks like you have a fox's tail as well. It's black with a green tip." Harry's eyes widened again just like they had during the explaining of his looks.

Harry twisted his chest and looked at his back seeing a black tail with a green tip just like what Remus said. "Why?" He whispered, "Why all these changes?"

Remus smiled sadly at Harry, "Because of magic creatures and wizards marrying and having children. I'm sorry that you have a strong enough magical core to except all these changes. More changes than I would believe even your father and mother. I'm sorry."

Harry sighed his head dropping to his chest. He was trying to hold back his tears. His vision blurred because of the tears he wouldn't let go of, until Sirius wrapped his arms around him and pulled his face into his chest. Cooing soft nothings into Harry's ear Sirius got him to let the tears fall freely.

After Harry let out all of his frustrations and emotions he went up to his room to take a shower and get some clothes on. About fifteen minutes later Harry was back down stairs getting some food to eat. He made himself some French toast, eating it with syrup and powdered sugar. When Remus saw what Harry was eating he just shook his head and smiled. After Harry finished his cavity creator they portkeyed to the Gringotts in England, when they got there a goblin walked right up to them and told them to follow him. They did and were taken to an office. Once there the goblin motioned for them to sit in the chairs in front of the desk. He then left and a minute later another goblin came in.

"Good day gentlemen I am Wrath and I am here to get you your full inheritance?" the goblin said as he sat down.

"Sure…." Harry replied looking at Sirius who shrugged.

Wrath grabbed a piece of parchment and a dagger. "If you would please bleed onto the parchment and it will list everything that is yours."

Harry nodded and made a small cut on his hand with the dagger. From a couple drops of blood the parchment became covered with words and numbers lots and lots of numbers.

Wrath grabbed the parchment and started to read. As he went down the parchment his face became less and less expressional. By the time he was done there was no expression on his face at all. Usually the goblins always have a wicked gleam in their eyes but this one had none.

"Is everything okay?" Remus asked.

The goblin slowly nodded and said, "I cannot help you anymore today."

"Why?" asked Harry, "Is everything okay?" _what the heck is going on?_

"I don't have the right status to help you Lord Potter." Wrath replied rolling the parchment up and giving it to Harry. "You will have to go out into the hall and wait for another goblin to take you to the only person in this building that can help you."

Remus and Harry had 'what the heck?' expressions on their faces while Sirius had a thinking look. Harry looked at the rolled up parchment in his hands and slowly stood up from his seat.

"If I ask you a couple questions will you answer them honestly?" Harry questioned looking right into Wrath's eyes. He nodded solemnly.

"What did this parchment have on it that changed anything?"

"It only showed me your titles since that is all I'm allowed to know."

"What are they?"

Wrath smiled an evil smile. "You have many though one title that I believe will shock you the most is _Heir of Hogwarts."_

Everyone was shocked.

"What?" exclaimed Harry and Sirius. Remus was completely still with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"That is one of many titles and reasons why I cannot help you anymore." Wrath said pushing the three shocked men into the hallway to wait for the head goblin to see them.

"How?" Harry finally spoke still in shock.

"That is why I am here." A voice answered.

Harry turned to look in the direction the voice came from and saw a well dressed goblin standing there with a cruel smirk on his lips. "Let's go to my office and look through your records and see how all this came about."

They walked to the head goblins office and in there is where Harry Remus and Sirius find out that not only is harry the Heir of Hogwarts he is Merlin's direct descendent and through that he owns most of the bank and many other companies and vaults, he has the title Dragon Lord through the Potter line, and that Harry is part fox demon on his mother's side and in that blood he has certain powers and responibilies if he finds the rest of his people.

They learn that Harry could legally disband the Ministry and become king through King Arthur's and Merlin's blood. (A/N always knew there was something going on between them XD) They learned that Harry had 20 seats he could legally take in the House of Lords, the part of the government that chooses who becomes minister of magic candidates and who are on the Board of Governors and wiznagmot.

They already knew that Harry would be rich, or at least Remus and Sirius knew but none of them knew the kind of power and money that he would be inheriting.

Harry was informed that he was the first Potter in a long time to inherit all of the titles and positions he did. There hadn't been any one powerful enough or like by Magic enough to get the titles in at least a hundred years.

When they finally left with Lily's letter and the promise to return as soon as they had gotten their brain around the thought of Harry having so much power, they were all in shock. Sirius side along apperated Harry back to their house, Remus imminently went into the kitchen and opened a bottle of scotch and started some tea. Sirius and Harry just sat at the table and stared at each other. Remus poured some scotch into two of the teacups with the tea and the third he left alone. He gave the teacups to Harry and Sirius. When the tea was in front of them they woke up and grabbed for their cups.

"Thanks Remus I really needed that," Sirius said swallowing some of his mixture.

After Harry had taken a swallow he said, "Thanks as well but are you sure that I can't have some of you 'secret' ingredient?"

Sirius barked a laugh and Remus chuckled, "Sorry Harry. What kind of guardian would I be if I gave you some?"

"The good kind?" Harry joked, and they all laughed.

After having a couple cups of tea and talking about what they were going to do during August, but they could ignore the real thoughts on their mind forever.

"Did you know that the Potter were so…. important?" Harry asked looking at Sirius.

Sirius sighed, "No I didn't but I don't think James knew either."

"Why do you say that?"

Remus answered, "Well for one thing the goblin said that you were the first person to inherit all those titles in a hundred years. For another James would have told us."

"Or at least he would have bragged that he owned Hogwarts or he could become king." Sirius added while Remus nodded.

"But why me?" Harry asked dropping his head into his arms, "Why can't I just be normal and left alone?"

"Because Harry," Remus replied placing his hand on Harry's head, "You are Harry and you would never seek power and position, you are a person that is called to be a leader. You would never want to be one, but when you are a leader you are a good and wise leader. I can't think of anyone else I would want to be my leader more, even Dumldedore. You Harry I would follow to Hades gates if you wanted me to because I know that you would never want to put anyone in danger and that you would never asked the impossible of anyone only yourself. You would be right next to me the whole time making sure that everyone got out alive."

"You really believe that of me?"

"Yes," replied Remus and Sirius.

"Thank you," Harry said as he got up and hugged them.

"Now we just need to figure out who we are going to tell about your inheritance and you need to read Lily's letter," Sirius said getting up, "But that can wait right now we are going to go to bed and think about what we learned today and what we are going to do about it."

"And if you want to read your mother's letter by yourself first that okay and you can do that whenever you like just know that we are close by if you need us." Remus said as Sirius dragged him towards the stairs.

"Think about it….. right." Harry teased, "Just remember to put up silencing wards so I don't have to hear you 'think'."

Sirius laughed and Remus blushed but neither said anything.

After waiting a couple minutes Harry too went upstairs to his room. Once there he changed into his pajamas, grabbed his mother's letter and wrapped himself up into a cocoon of blankets and pillows. He opened Lily's letter and read:

_My dearest son,_

_Oh, how I love you. I'm sorry that I had to leave you when I did, and I wish that you could have gone to Sirius but I know that you will probably be taken to my sister's and I'm so sorry for that. I can only pray that Petunia kept her husband in line and you weren't hurt. And if you were I will hurt them when they get to the crossroads._

_Anyways, I need to tell you something that I wanted you to find out from me. I am from a magical family they may have not all been wizards but they were magical and it manifested in me as wizard magic but you my beautiful baby boy have the magic of a kitsune and a dragon, the kitsune from me and the dragon from your father. I don't know how that is going to manifest in you. I'm sorry I couldn't be more help. Though one thing I believe I can help you with is finding your mate. It won't be your sent like veela, or werewolves it will be like a shapshifter but less intense at the beginning. You will look them in the eyes and just know but your life won't revolve around them until you get to know them just in case something happens and you are not able to be with them you won't die of a broken heart, like the shapshifter do after prolonged distance from their mate._

_You will find a person be them man or woman who will love you and be with you for eternity because my beautiful child your two inheritances will give you enough magic that you can live forever at whatever age you choose. You probably don't like that concept but it just is and if there is anyone that loves you and wants to be with you for as long as they can (your mate is already taken care of) get my philsopher's stone from my vault and if someone that loves you and is loyal to you swallows a tiny piece of the stone they will live for as long as they love you and help you. _

_I love you and I know that you will have those that will demand to stay with you let them. Let them love you. Good bye my love I will see you again._

_Love _

_Lily_

Harry cried himself to sleep in the arms of his mother.

**A/N im sorry that its not really long like I wanted but this seemed the best place to leave off at I hope you enjoyed and that you review I promise I will finish this story im working on the next couple chapters and rereading the books so that I can get a feel for the characters again. Sorry for the wait and I hope it was sorta worth it.**


End file.
